I Hate Sweet
by le-lavi49
Summary: Yuu's very hate every sweet things, so Lavi wanna make that not sweet to Yuu.... but actually, there is one sweet thing that yuu like.... "Valentine's Rival"'s sequel for YuuLavi ... RnR...


**I Hate Sweet, but I Like It Too…**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Yuu X Lavi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, I don't even own the dango! Just the plot, as usual.**

**A/N: Finally!! I'm able to make this pairing!! Yey!! I really love this pairing, since Yuu is being very cool/gentle and Lavi is being very cute… anyway, enjoy it!!**

Yuu and Lavi were hugging each other after Tyki and Allen left them near the cafeteria.

The redhead suddenly talked, "Nee, Yuu-chan. Is it warm?"

"Yeah… but, can you please stop hugging me?"

"Ehhh? Why?" asked the redhead, he was curious.

Yuu replied, "There are many peoples that staring at us."

"So?" Lavi smiled naughtily.

"And we'll freeze our butt if we keep standing here." Explained the swordsman.

"Hee, okay. Umm, want to eat my chocolate? I heard that it can make your body warmer." Said Lavi, he used his knowledge too. It's an easy thing since he was a Bookman's Junior because knowledge is everything.

"Hmm, okay. But you must it mine too." Yuu said calmly, his expression was flat. As usual, a poker-face.

"It's a deal. Now, hurry. I want to know if my chocolate is delicious or not. Hehehe." Lavi was very happy.

Yuu opened the plastic that covered the chocolate, he saw the chocolate that had a rabbit-shape. It was wearing an eye-patch, it was very resembled with Lavi, though.

After stared at the shape for a while, he opened his mouth and took a small bite. At first, he was acting normal when he bit the chocolate. But after he tasted the chocolate, he suddenly became quiet. After that he covered his mouth with his hand, his face was very pale that make his white face became whiter.

"Wha…what's wrong Yuu-chan?" said Lavi, he was very anxious.

"This… is…uhh… not good. I… ugh!!" Yuu's face was still pale.

"…not good? Do you mean the chocolate is not good?" asked Lavi.

Yuu shook his head, he still covered his mouth with his hand and his face was still pale.

"I… knew it… so, it's really not good…" Lavi was very shocked, he imagined that he was being hit by his hammer and there was a voice of a broken mirror in his head.

Yuu shook his head again.

"Umm, Yuu-chan, I'm sorry that I must leave you here. But… I remember that I have something to do… so… umm… bye!!" said Lavi while ran away.

"Ugh… wait!! Baka usagi!!" Yuu shouted to Lavi who was already far from him.

But it seemed that the redhead didn't heard it and just kept running while screamed all the way, "Huee!!! He don't like my chocolate!!!" the anime's tears were pouring down from his eyes.

Lavi was running to the direction of the black order's headquarters, which mean he was going home.

"Really… what's wrong with him? I'm not doing something wrong to him. Umm, probably." Said Yuu while watching Lavi ran.

Yuu sighed, "Hahh… that baka usagi. I think I should go back to the headquarters now."

He moved his legs and walked slowly to the direction of the headquarters. He saw the road that still covered by the snow, at least it didn't thick like the snow in the December but still it was very cold because of the winter. He thought that the snow was very beautiful while he walked slowly, tried to enjoying the beautiful scene in his way to home.

The swordsman smirked although it can't be seen since he wore a scarf that covered his mouth and his neck so he felt warm. There was a white smoke coming out from his nose as he breathed, it's sure was cold there.

He wanted to avoid two things on his way back home. First was the cold weather, he didn't want to catch a cold so he wore his scarf around his neck. Second was the akuma, which was the reason why he insisted to bring his Mugen at held it tightly in this lovely valentine day.

He arrived at the black order and he went in. As he walked, he saw Lavi in the lobby. The Bookman's Junior showed his hopeless expression on his face, he still pored down the anime's tears from his eyes. He pouted like a child as he bit his mouth childishly.

The swordsman approached Lavi while murmuring to himself, "Hahh… he is really hopeless. Baka usagi."

The redhead saw Yuu walked to approaching him, then he swept the anime's tears from his eyes and tried to smile, "H-hi Yuu-chan!!"

Suddenly, Yuu pointed his Mugen to Lavi's face. "You… what's wrong with you?!"

Lavi was surprised, he jumped out from his chair and stood up. "Whoaa! Yuu-chan?!"

"You said that you had to do something, you lied to me?" asked Yuu.

"Umm, hehe…he. Yuu-chan… are you going back to the headquarters to meet me?" said Lavi, he changed the topic.

But it seemed that Yuu didn't care, he asked Lavi again. "Answer me!! Why do you ran away?!"

Lavi replied, "I said that I had to do something right? Remember?"

The Japanese boy glared at Lavi, "I know that you lied to me, tell me the truth!!"

"Uuuh…" Lavi was being sided by Yuu's speech.

"If you don't want… give me back my chocolate!! And I won't talk with you anymore!" said Yuu, gave his condition to Lavi.

"Eeeeh?!" Lavi shocked.

"Tell me now… baka usagi…" Yuu glared to Lavi again.

Suddenly Lavi's background changed from the scene of the headquarters' lobby into a cold mountain that had an icy cold breeze blowing there.

"A-alright, alright. Umm, it's because that you said that my chocolate isn't good." Said Lavi.

Yuu confused, "?!… Huh? Hey, when did I said that?!"

"When you ate my chocolate… you said that it's not good."

"Wha… hahh, you're hopeless." Yuu sighed while rubbing his head.

"And your face showed that you want to spill it out from your mouth."

"No, I'm not!" Said Yuu with a loud tone.

"But you keep covering you mouth back then." Lavi pouted.

"It's because I don't like sweets!!" said Yuu.

Lavi said while he was still pouted, "It's the same thing… my chocolate is sweet."

"I know it. But still…" Yuu began to angry.

Lavi asked, "If you know about it then why do you still eat it?"

"It's because you're the one who made it!! Fool!" said Yuu angrily.

Lavi tried to calm Yuu down, "Ng, if you don't like it it's okay… don't force yourself."

"I… don't like sweets at all, I hate them. I think that your chocolate isn't sweet at first because the color is a dark brown." Said Yuu, admitted that he didn't like sweet things.

"Nah, it's okay. It's my fault after all for not knowing that you don't like sweet things." Said Lavi calmly.

"It's good that you admitted it…" Yuu finally could make himself calm.

Lavi was thinking about something for a while, then he remembered something and said, "Ah!! I remember that you asked Jerry to give you a dark chocolate… so that's the reason…"

"Hmm…" Yuu nodded symbolizing his agreement.

"Hahh, but I'm still sad… I wonder why? You told me that you don't like sweet things already and that should make it clear. But… I'm still feeling sad." Lavi sighed.

Suddenly, Yuu pulled Lavi and hugged him. "Foolish rabbit…"

"Yuu-chan?" Lavi called Yuu.

"…sst…" Yuu hugged Lavi tightly.

"What's wrong Yuu-chan? Are you feeling cold?" asked Lavi.

Yuu said, "Can you shut your mouth for a minute?"

"Hehehe, sorry. I like to teasing you." Lavi grinned naughtily.

"And I don't like being teased by you." Yuu smirked.

Lavi grinned again, "Yuu is very cute…"

"It's not your line… and who said that you can call my first name."

"Aww, but I like to call you Yuu-chan." said Lavi naughtily.

"Hmm! I told you to not call me with my first name!" said Yuu angrily, but he still hugged Yuu. He tried to kissed Lavi until…

Suddenly there was a voice, "Lavi? And…Kanda?"

It was Allen who was talking to them, he was just came back after dating with Tyki.

"Whoa!! Allen!! You're back!!" Said Lavi while Yuu was holding his chin.

"…" Yuu greeted Allen, he just quiet. He couldn't say anyhting.

"Ng, just now… you two… are…" Allen pointed them with his pointy finger.

"No!! Just forget it! Umm… I'm going back to my room!" Yuu released Lavi, then he walked away. He ran as fast as he could to his own room.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi called Yuu.

"Kanda!!" Allen called Yuu too.

Yuu didn't answer them and just kept walking back to his room.

"Lavi… did I say something wrong?" Asked Allen to Lavi, his eyes were still looking at Yuu's direction.

"No, you're not moyashi-chan. He is just being shy." Said Lavi, tried to comfort Allen that felt guilty.

"Oh, I see… Umm, I'm sorry." Said Allen, asked for forgiveness.

"Why? I said that you're not doing something wrong." Said Lavi, it seemed that he didn't understand.

Allen shook his head, "No, it's about Tyki…"

Lavi smiled gently, "Hehe, don't think about it again. I've found someone else."

"Hey, that's fast!" Allen surprised by Lavi's words and it seemed that Lavi was being honest. There was no lie showed in the older boy's eyes.

"Yeah… I don't think that it'll be so fast to me to found a new love." Said Lavi, he was not sure about it too.

"Umm, Yuu?" said Allen, tried to guessing who was Lavi's new lover.

"Haha, you found out, huh?" Lavi was blushing a little.

"Yeah, if everyone saw you hugging each other like that… of course you will think that you are a lover. Hahaha." Allen smiled then laughed.

Lavi changed the topic, "So, is it fun?"

"What?" Allen asked Lavi back.

Lavi replied, "Dating with Tyki."

Allen smiled cheerfully, "Yeah, sort of. He love me and I love him too." Allen's smile was resembled as an angel's smile.

"That's good moyashi-chan!!" Said Lavi while Allen's back.

Allen reacted with the nickname, "Allen!! My name is Allen, not moyashi!"

"Nyee, moyashi! Moyashi! Hehehe." Lavi teased Allen with kept calling him with the nick. Its because Allen was a bean sprout, it was very resembled.

"Uhh, Lavi… you're mean." Allen poured down the anime's tears from his eyes.

"I'm not, I like to teasing you and of course Yuu too."

"How can you still enjoy to teasing him after he pointed out his Mugen in front of your face for a several time?!"

"Because I like his reaction!! Hehe."

Allen was being honest, "Lavi… you know… you're very mean."

"I've already said that I'm not mean. At least I'm not as mean as your teacher." Lavi grinned evilly.

Allen smirked and it seemed that his black aura was coming out from his body, "Heh, you're nothing if I want to comparing you with that damned teacher."

"That's what I'm trying to say." Said Lavi.

"Yeah, at least you're still in the safe point." Allen nodded.

"That's right!" Lavi smiled.

"Umm… do you thing you should go talk with Kanda?" asked Allen, offered Lavi to had some time with Yuu.

"Why do you said do?" asked Lavi, the older boy was curious.

Allen replied, "Because I think he was interrupted by me and I bet he was very angry now. So…"

"Okay, I'll go to talk with him. But…" It seemed that Lavi was still confused about something.

"But?" asked Allen.

Lavi replied, "There's one thing I must do…"

"What is it? Can I help?" Allen asked if he could be some help for the older boy.

The older boy fully agreed, "Of course you can!"

The younger boy seemed very happy, "Great! Then, tell me what do you want to do."

"Help me to cook something that not sweet." Told Lavi.

"Huh?! Co-cooking?!" Allen surprised.

"Yeah, cooking. I need your help, I don't want to do it alone anymore." Said Lavi.

"Did you made your chocolate alone?" asked Allen.

Lavi sighed, "No, Jerry helped me. But… he just gave me an instruction."

"Hahh, same with me. Umm, I'll do my best. What do you want to cook?" Allen asked again.

"Hmm, haven't think about it yet." Lavi thought a while.

"Kanda don't like sweet, right?" said Allen, guessed what Kanda likes and dislikes.

Lavi asked, "Yeah, how do you know that?"

"Showed on his face." Said Allen confidently.

Lavi's eyes were blinking, "Whoaa! That's cool. When did you learn that?"

"When my teacher ordered me to buy food for his lovers, with my salary of course." Said Allen, he felt very nostalgic and angry within his past with his master, Marshall Cross Marian.

"Uhh, sorry for asking." Said Lavi, begging for forgiveness.

"It's okay… at least that incidents make me can guessed if the person like sweet or not." Allen started to be in the black mode again.

"Haha…hahaha. Then, let's move to the kitchen. Come on, moyashi-chan!" _Must change the topic… if I not, then he'll be in the black mode again. I wonder why did his teacher made him learn such a nonsense thing… Poor Allen._ Said Lavi while grabbed Allen's hand, pulled him to the kitchen.

Then they arrived at the cafeteria and went to the kitchen where Jerry was usually working. Jerry greeted them kindly and asked them what do they want to do.

Lavi answered, "Can you help me to make something that not sweet? A cake, chocolate, or any dessert."

"My, Lavi-chan. You want to make a dessert that not sweet? Then you should make a food such as a meat cake, dark chocolate, cheese fondue…" said Jerry, mentioned the food that doesn't sweet.

"But I think Kanda don't like that kind of food. Why don't you make a traditional Japanese dessert?" Allen told his idea.

Jerry was very happy, "Wow!! Allen-chan! That's good idea! I think Kanda-san can eat that."

"But… isn't dango sweet?" said Lavi.

"It's not sweet as a cake. Do you know Lavi-chan, we use pure sugar from the fill of the dango or we can say the sweet come from the red bean." Said Jerry explaining why dango wasn't sweet.

"Yeah, dango's fill is a red bean." Said Allen, made Jerry explanation became clearer.

Jerry continued, "And, we don't use any sugars to make the outer skin of the dango. So it doesn't too sweet."

"Then let's make it now. Can you prepare the ingredients?" Lavi asked the chef.

"Hohoho, don't underestimate me as the chef of the Black Order To fulfil everyone's request of the food that they want to eat, I've prepared all the ingredients!! Hohohoho!" Jerry was very energetic, his background changed from the kitchen's scene to an ocean wave's scene.

Allen talked, "Umm, can we make it now, Jerry?"

"Okay, okay. Oww, you're very impatient…" said Jerry.

"Hey Allen, don't you think he is overacting a little?" Lavi whispered to Allen.

Allen whispered back to Lavi, "Don't mind him, let's make it now."

"Yeah, you're right." Lavi nodded while whispered his answer to Allen.

Then they began to make the dango, they did it carefully according to Jerry's instruction. After all the hard work that they did, they finally made it. They were very happy, especially Lavi and Allen.

"Yey! We did it!" Allen shouted happily.

"I'm very happy. I thought that we can't never make it." Lavi was very happy too. He poured down his anime's tears for the second time.

He took one of the dango and ate it, "But at least it was very delicious. I bet Kanda will like it."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Kanda. I should give this to him now." Said Lavi while took the full-plate of the dango.

"Yeah, then go now. Ah, don't forget to tell me what is his opinion about the dango." Said Allen.

Jerry "Now, now Lavi-chan. Go for it!"

"Thank you, Moyashi-chan, Jerry-chan!" Said Lavi, showed his gratitude.

"Call me Allen!!" Allen complained.

Lavi grinned and laughed, "Hahahaha, I'll be going then." Lavi left the kitchen and headed to Yuu's room.

"Jeez, Lavi…" Allen sighed.

"Hohoho, being young is very gorgeous." Said Jerry, his body was shining.

"Hahahaha… haha." Allen can only laugh after heard Jerry's speech.

Lavi rushed to Yuu's room while held a full-plate of dango on his right hand. He knocked the door with his left hand and called Yuu to open the door, "Yuu-chaaaan!!"

There was no answer either no one opened the door, Lavi didn't gave up. He called Yuu again, "Yuu-chaaaaan!! Yuu!! It's me… Lavii!!"

Suddenly the door opened and Mugen was being pointed at Lavi's face, he looked at the Mugen then stared at the owner of the Mugen. Lavi grinned to the Japanese Swordsman that just opened the door violently and pointed Mugen at him. The Japanese Swordsman glared at him.

"Yuu-Yuu-chan!! Calm down!" Said Lavi, dodged Mugen.

Yuu asked Lavi violently, "What do you want Baka Usagi?!"

"Don't be so angry like that… here." Lavi handed the dango to Yuu.

Yuu stared at the dango, "Hmm? What is this?"

"Dango!! You don't know?" said Lavi confidently.

Yuu glared at the green-eyed boy, "I know! I mean, for what?"

"For you, I like you to eat it." Lavi grinned.

Yuu said, "First, tell me the reason why do I have to eat it."

"Because I made this just for you. It's not sweet, so you can eat this." said Lavi.

Yuu asked, "Why do you make this for me?"

Lavi grinned, "I love Yuu-chan, so I think I want to make this for you. Even though making this dango was a very hard-working."

"…itadakimasu." Without any words, the Japanese boy took one and ate it.

"Hmm… so… how is it Yuu-chan? Is it good?" Lavi asked Yuu.

"…" Yuu didn't answer, he took one more and ate it.

"Nee, Yuu-chan. At least answer my question first." Lavi begging with a pleading eyes.

Yuu complained, "It's good. But… compared to Jerry's"

"I know, Jerry's is more better. But… do you like it?" Lavi asked Yuu again.

"Yeah, sort of." Said Yuu with a flat tone like usual.

"Umm, can I go into your room?" Lavi asked.

Yuu asked with a loud tone, "What do you want to do in my room?!"

"Want to talk, why don't we talk?" Lavi smiled gently.

"Ckk…" Yuu was being cornered by Lavi.

"Come on Yuu-chan…" Lavi kept begging to Yuu.

"Okay, okay. Come in." Yuu gave up, he let Lavi came into his room.

Then Lavi came to Yuu's room and he sat on the bed, Yuu closed the door and sat on the bed too.

"Hahh, so… what?" Yuu sighed, he felt that he choose the wrong option to let the redhead came into his room.

"What is 'what'?" Lavi asked back.

Yuu said, "You said that you want to talk right?!"

Lavi smiled, "Calm down Yuu-chan. Hehe, Yuu-chan is very impatient."

Yuu was on his angry limit, "Shut up! If you don't want to talk then I want to ask you!"

"What do you want to ask?" Lavi asked.

Yuu asked Lavi, "Have you try the dango yet?"

Lavi nodded, "Yeah, I have. Why?"

"No, I'm just asking you." Yuu's face became a little red.

"Oh, I see. Umm, I don't think that you forced yourself to eat my chocolate, you even swallowed it." Lavi smiled gently.

"It can't be helped." Said Yuu with his usual flat tone.

"I remembered that you just took a small bite. But, hm…" Lavi turned his head left and right, he was searching for something.

Yuu said, "If you're looking for your chocolate then you'll never find it."

Lavi guessed, "Umm, did you eat it?"

"Ugh… ye-yeah." Yuu nodded.

The green-eyed boy shocked, "Wha?!-what?! But you say that you don't like sweet right?"

"Yeah, but I want to eat it." said Yuu.

"Oh my… Yuu-chan." Lavi looked very worried.

"It's okay, because right when I finished it… you came and brought some dango." Said Yuu, tried to not make Lavi worried.

Lavi smiled gently, "I see, Yuu is very kind."

"Hmm!" Yuu turned his face.

"Yuu don't like sweet at all, I'll keep that in mind." Lavi looked at Yuu.

"You're wrong, baka rabbit." Said Yuu.

Lavi asked, "What do you mean?"

Yuu answered, "There's one exception, I can only eat this one sweet thing in my life."

"Can I know what is that?" Lavi was very curious.

Yuu pointed at Lavi, "You."

"Huh? Yuu?" Lavi didn't understand.

"No! You, baka usagi. It's you!! Not Yuu!" Yuu pointed his finger again to Lavi, he became angry.

"But I'm not a food!!" Said Lavi.

Yuu sighed, "Hahh, it seems that you don't get it. I mean this…"

Yuu grabbed Lavi's coat and hugged him. Then he placed his hand besides Lavi's head at the wall and he whispered, "If you don't get this the you're really a real idiot."

Lavi said, "I understand, but… Yuu-chan… don't you think you're being too sudden?"

"It's the way I am. Hmm." Yuu smirked.

Lavi felt that Yuu was scary, "Umm, Yuu. You're scary…"

Yuu made his lips approached Lavi's lips and he pressed it. There was no way that Lavi can refuse since he loved Yuu, if he refused it he can't escape. That was because of Yuu's hands were placed besides Lavi's head.

It was what Yuu mentioned before, the only one sweet thing that he can eat. It was Lavi's lips, Yuu knew that it would be the only one thing that he could taste. Both of them enjoyed the taste of the kiss, it was sweet and it made them kissed more passionately until they even used their tongue to explored others' mouth. After that they stopped, they breathed heavily.

"Hah, hah, Yuu-chan. Hah… I can't breathe." Lavi still breathed heavily.

"Hmm." Yuu smirked.

Lavi tried to breathe normally, "Hah, umm… is it good?"

Yuu still hugged Lavi, "Hmm?"

"My lips." Lavi pointed at his lips.

The Japanese boy released Lavi, "A, if it's not good then there's no way that I would kiss you."

"Then do you love me know Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked.

Yuu replied, "Should you asking that?"

Lavi continued, "Yeah, I want to know if you love me or not."

"Can't you tell?" Yuu asked Lavi back.

"I know, but I still want to hear it from your mouth." Lavi begged the Japanese boy.

"…" Yuu just quiet.

"Come on Yuu-chan."

Yuu said, "I'm going to say this once…"

"I'm ready." Lavi prepared his ear.

Suddenly Yuu kissed Lavi at the mouth again, they slid the kiss into two. They slid it again into three kissed, then they stopped the kiss.

Yuu pulled Lavi and whispered at Lavi's ear, "I… love… you…" it was very sudden though.

"Huh? What?! Can you say it once again?" asked Lavi.

Yuu shook his head, "No, I said that I'm just only say it once right?" his face was still a poker-face.

"But it is too sudden… come on Yuu-chan. please… I'm begging you…"

"I-love-you, baka rabi!" said Yuu with a very fast speed. "I'm already say it twice, satisfied?"

Lavi complained, "Aww, it's too fast…"

"Then you say it." Said Yuu.

"But…" Lavi looked at Yuu with a puppy dog's eyes.

Yuu insisted, "It's your turn."

Lavi didn't have any choice and he said, "Umm… okay. I love Yuu-chan, really love you."

Yuu smiled after hearing the words that came out from Lavi's mouth, it was the first time he can bear with something sweet and it was unusual for many people because the sweet thing that Yuu like was Lavi. Lavi was very cute and Yuu loved him. At least, there's one sweet thing that Yuu like… and his face didn't turned pale when he tasted it…

**A/N: Owatta! It's done. I want a boyfriend like Yuu!! Kanda Yuu in seme's position is very cool!! And Lavi is very cute! Uhh, it can't be helped since I like them in that position. That's all! Give me some preview, kay? REVIEEEEWWWW!! [963Q]**


End file.
